


World Domination

by shinkonokokoro



Series: Sherlock and Avengers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Genius (x2)<br/>Somehow our genius' and their faithful companions (and lovers) are enclosed in the same space again, and more interesting conversation arises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Domination

 “I, of course, get law enforcement. And the legal system.”

“Aw, I wanted the legal system. Fine. I'll take business and technology development, of course.”

“Fine. I get medical development.”

“Right. Politics?”

“Booooring. Yours.”

“Uh. Okay. I guess.”

“Now what?” Steve asked Watson, sitting down next to him.

John looked up from watching their partners across the room. “I think they're divvying up domains.”

“Domains?”

“Yes, you know. For world domination?” John grinned wryly.

Steve sighed and curled further over his mug of tea.

“You should be glad though.”

“Huh?”

“They're doing it civilly,” John said.

Steve nodded, looking at the pair of dark-haired geniuses bartering over factions of the world that they would, theoretically, rule. Together? Where he and Watson entered in that arena, he didn't know.

“You should also be thankful that you missed them arguing over who could be more charming.”

Steve frowned.

John levelled a flat stare at him. “Sherlock can sham _very_ well. Tony, as I understand, grew up the press's golden boy.” The man shuddered. “Sherlock was painfully charming to everyone around for about an hour. I've never seen him turn it on for so long. And Tony... Tony was _competitively_ charming to everyone.”

Steve swallowed and said in a small voice. “Oh.”

“Yes. Oh. It was painful.”

The two men turned their attentions back to their lovers, immediately wishing they'd waited a while longer.

“I'll obviously take the sex industry,” Tony was saying casually.

Sherlock frowned. John muttered an uh-oh. “Why?”

“I have more experience.”

“I have enough experience,” Sherlock protested, spine straightening for a fight.

“But I'm better at it.”

“How do you know?” Sherlock scoffed.

Tony grinned. “I've never had any complaints.”

“Neither have I.”

“Yeah, but you've only had the one partner. And John's obviously smitten with you.”

“So.”

“I've had multiple partners—sorry, Steve!—and none of them have ever complained. I know what they want.”

“I know what my partner wants.”

“How, when you've no experience?” Tony asked, half-sceptical, half-curious.

“I deduce it,” Sherlock said stiffly. “Let me prove it.”

“Oh no,” John moaned quietly.

“John! Come here!”

“No. No, I'm good here, Sherlock. Carry on.”

“You deduce it,” Tony said, now all sceptical.

“Yes.”

“I know from experience. I know what touches will feel good and what not, and I know to find what a partner likes,” he said stubbornly, folding his arms over his arc reactor, glaring slightly.

Sherlock glared openly back. “Fine. We'll test it. You—”

“No! Sherlock,  _no,_ ” John said, iron in his spine. “We are  _not_ doing that.”

Steve looked over at him, knowing Tony's and Sherlock's eyes were on him as well. John's cheeks lit pink. 

“Not good?” the consulting detective's voice could be heard faintly.

“Definitely not good.”

Steve looked over at Tony who was sizing up Sherlock who was pouting towards John who was looking heavenward.

“There has to be  _some_ way to measure...” Sherlock grumbled.

Tony leaned back in his chair and grinned suddenly. Steve didn't like it. “There's always us.”

Sherlock's eyes flew wide before he too grinned.

Beside him, John choked on his tea.

Steve frowned at him before the realisation hit and he ducked his head, face aflame. Risking a glance towards John, he could tell the other man was thinking the same, if the red tips of his ears were anything to go by. John, in fact, hunched more and folded his arms over his lap.

Steve looked away quickly and inhaled quickly. “Right.”

“Right,” John echoed.

Peals of laughter interrupted their embarrassment, loud and boisterous from Tony, rich and coy from Sherlock.

“No...” Steve said, horror blooming.

“They think...” Tony giggled, flicking a finger between himself and Sherlock.

“They're aroused by...” Sherlock echoed, Tony chiming in on the last words, “the idea of us!”

Steve and John protested a while before giving up and ducking their heads further to hide their embarrassment.

Tony and Sherlock continued their division of the world enterprises and factions, should they ever come to world domination. 'Too much work,' they said at the end of the day. 'Boring,' they agreed and then went off to work in the shared space they'd set up in the decontamination facility.


End file.
